Ending it
by wellain'tthatjustpeachy
Summary: A Danny kidnap story. *People have told me it's a bit short, if anyone wants to take over and extend it let me know : *


Danny wasn't used to waking up with a headache, no let me rephrase, Danny wasn't used to waking up with this kind of headache, this wasn't the night after kind of headache, this was the concentrated to one part of my head kinda headache. A dull throbbing accompanied by the odd sharp stabbing pain, realising this is what made Danny's memories flood back to him prior to waking up.

He was in a cold damp room on his own, the crazy psycho had left after he had hit Danny over the head with a broken chair leg. Hard. Danny reached a hand up to the side of his head where the throbbing pain seemed to be coming from. He could feel the wound, skin had been broken and dried blood crumbled away, but at least it wasn't bleeding any more. Danny guessed he had been in the room for three days there was a small window, he has seen the sky turn dark twice, coming to the conclusion it was day three. The first day he was alone, no one came in, no one touched him. The second day wasn't as quiet, the psycho came in babbling about Danny touching his girlfriend, Danny made a couple of smart-ass remarks and then the guy lost it. All day he was in and out of the room giving Danny a beating each and every time. He could feel the pain from the cuts and bruises, especially his head, but to get through he had a mantra: 'Mac'll find me,' but as the hours went on it seemed less and less likely.

Mac was in his office attempting to stay calm, it was three days since Danny had disappeared from a crime scene, leaving nothing behind but a few drops of his blood. Every one was worried but was attempting calm. They had gathered the evidence from the crime scene and processed most of it, an hour ago a lead was found, by the name of Edward Pointer, the jealous ex boyfriend of the original dead body. The worst thing was that Edward was known for being violent where his ex was concerned, she had even filed for a restraining order a few days ago. Mac had a gut feeling that this man had Danny, and that Danny was still alive and well. He hoped he was right. They just had to find Edward, a man who had no registered address, the only thing they had to go on was the licence plate of his car.

Danny was hungry, he had been hungry before he was taken, he had worked a double shift, working through his breaks. Danny had been given a cup of water but had downed that so quickly he just threw it back up again. The psycho had come back again, this time possessing a big knife. Danny had received many shallow cuts and a stab wound to his left forearm, it hurt but he'd had worse. He thought about his friends, family and Lindsay who was somewhere between them both, he had to make it out for them.

The only reason Danny was in there was because he was doing his job. The dead girl was lying on her back, with her wallet in her back pocket, Flack couldn't get at the wallet as he wasn't allowed to roll the body. So Danny got it when he got the go ahead to do so from the M.E on site. It might have looked like he was touching the bodies butt but all he was doing was his job. Now he was stuck with one hell of a jealous boyfriend.

Flack was on the phone giving Mac an update on Danny's case. A camera had caught Edward Pointers plates and Flack was out there tailing him as he was the nearest to the scene, Flack was hoping that Edward would lead him to Danny. Flack had followed Edward into the suburbs and was slowing up outside a rundown apartment block. Flack hung up to Mac and called for backup, he'd have to wait ten minutes for them to arrive and he wasn't going in alone putting himself and potentially Danny at risk. So flack sat it out and waited for them to arrive.

When Danny heard the door unlock he took a deep breath, the psycho had left saying he was going to pick something up that would 'end it'. Danny didn't really like the sound of that, so he came up with a plan. He hid behind the door and waited for it to open. As soon as it did he jumped on the psycho and brought him down. They were struggling on the ground in a fairly even fight, the psycho was skinny with a few muscles, on a good day Danny would have beaten him easy, but in his weakened state it evened up the odds. They were fighting hand to hand but then Danny heard a bang, which oddly resembled the sound of a gunshot. Danny suddenly felt weak and Edward easily pushed Danny off him. Danny fell on his back, only now realising there was a burning pain in his abdomen. Then he saw the gun. 'Ending it'

Flack heard the gun go off, the backup hadn't arrived yet but it seemed an awful coincidence that Edward was in there potentially with a hostage and a gun going off. While waiting Flack had received a call from Stella, she told him that Edward had a sister who owned an apartment in that block. So Flack new where he was headed.

Edward was to busy kicking Danny's chest in to realise that the door had been kicked open. He heard someone telling him to move away but he found something oddly fun about kicking the smart mouthed punk to care what the other guy was saying. Then his leg buckled beneath him. The bastard had shot him.

As soon as Edward went down flack went over to him and cuffed him. Then he went over to help Danny. He could now hear his back up arriving behind him, great timing. Danny groaned and moved his hand towards his abdomen, flack noticed and put pressure on the wound to slow the blood flow, he called out for an ambulance, he could see Danny was fading fast.

Danny groaned as the doctor shone his annoying torch in Danny's eyes checking his vitals. This was the second time they had done it since he had woken up from surgery. He couldn't feel any pain but he guesses that was the med's he was already bored of the hospital. His doctor had told him that he would be fine after a few day's in the hospital, a week at home and then a week on desk duty before he could fully return to work. Danny hated hospitals, they were so boring but also made him sad. Bad things had happened here. His friends had come to see him but after he made a few jokes they could see he was going to be just fine.

The end 


End file.
